


Just a kiss goodnight

by megaanimeweeb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Antfrost is teases Bad lol, Awesamdude is there because hes awesam., Bad likes old love songs, Captain Puffy is there to be the mom friend, Dream and George are subtly flirting on the side, Idiots in Love, Just two guys bein dudes, Multi, Slow Burn, Spifey and Vurb shipping Skephalo not just on twitter, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Techno owns a music store, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaanimeweeb/pseuds/megaanimeweeb
Summary: It started like a normal day, a normal quiet day at the music shop. Neither of them expected a normal, over the counter, conversation to turn into fiery compassion and fond admiration. Neither of them knew their sly remarks and subtle flirting could turn into what it did. Whether it was fate or their mutual love for music, something brought them together.Based off of: Put Your Head On My Shoulder (Paul Anka)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Words I want to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day couldn’t get anymore boring, Skeppy thought to himself. The long, cold, and quiet day seemed to get impossibly longer. That is until a mysterious warmth takes over the atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is written well enough! In this I don't use anyone's real name as to respect their privacy. I appreciate you reading this and I hope you enjoy, I'm not sure if I'll continue writing this but who knows. This is completely an AU so some things may be a bit different about them (ages, job occupations, interests are added.)

The day couldn’t get anymore boring, Skeppy thought to himself. The long, cold, and quiet day seemed to get impossibly longer. 

The time for closing seemed like it would never come. The day, in Skeppy’s mind, would never end. It seemed to be both unsuccessful and annoyingly quiet. Skeppy didn’t mind the quiet, but when the only sound that could be heard was soft jazz that continued on repeat, it drove him insane. Thankfully as the sun set behind the small vinyl shop, the day was coming to an end. A sigh of relief made its way through the man's lips, finally he could get home. Skeppy walked out from behind the counter he was stationed at, letting his bones pop and crack from sitting for so long. He switched the jazz to something a little more his taste. In his own world, Skeppy began to clean the store, whistling along to the tune. As the songs progressed, Skeppy belted out the lyrics at the top of his lungs. Truly a great way to fill the overbearing silence, mostly because he couldn't hear himself over the speakers.

There was a soft swish of a door, along with a light chime of a bell. It took Skeppy a second to register, he was no longer alone in the store. The once relaxed atmosphere turned tense and awkward. Skeppy met the eyes of a slightly taller male, eyes showing visible regret. Neither of them spoke, too awkward to ask questions. The taller male cleared his throat, trying to break the silence, "My apologies, are you closed?" Skeppy broke eye contact shifting to turn the music down, glancing back up at the stranger with an awkward grin.

"No No, you're alright. Is there a specific item you're looking for?" In the best customer service tone Skeppy could manage after that embarrassing encounter. Never in his 4 years of working there had that ever happened, nor did he think it could. The man seemed to relax, his shoulders softening as he proceeded further into the shop. A million things could be running through either of their heads, somehow they both got the memo to leave it alone. Skeppy made his way over to the male, abandoning his cleaning supplies. 

"Ah, yes um I was hoping I could purchase some old love songs on vinyl." The male seemed nervous, almost as if awaiting criticism. Skeppy studied the male's features; his brown hair was probably neatly put together earlier that morning, but the day had taken its toll. He notices a lot more than he probably should; like when the male speaks, his hands fidget in front of him. Or when after he speaks, the male adorns a grateful smile. Something came over Skeppy in that moment, maybe it was the lack of interaction that day, or the exhaustion kicking in, whatever it was it seemed to change Skeppy. He completely dropped all professional attitude, seeming more carefree. 

“Hot date?” Skeppy let out a small snicker, releasing a lot of the night's tension, “I’ll find you a good track, don’t worry.” 

“What?! No I don’t have a hot date, gosh!” The male screeched out of embarrassment, earning another small laugh from the smaller boy. In some way, it almost felt natural. The teasing, the laughing, it felt normal to them. Continuing this light banter as if they’d known each other for years, while Skeppy searched for the perfect track for his friend? He wasn’t entirely sure, but either way he was having fun. 

“Here, your requested track--” Skeppy didn’t know this strangers name and that felt incorrect, “fuck, I’m sorry what’s your name?” He meant for the cursing to be quiet and under his breath but apparently the male heard him. 

“Language!” He heard the taller male yell, “My name is Bad, or that’s my nickname at least.” This elicited a loud laugh from Skeppy. Bad? What kind of nickname was that? Bad got the idea and tried to respond, but fumbled with his words, “Oh- well- I- shut up, It’s not funny! I like it.” It takes a few pained wheezes for Skeppy to recover. 

“Well Bad,” though almost on the brink of laughter again, Skeppy continues. "Here’s your track of sappy old love songs.” A loud huff exiting Bad at yet another insult from the shorter male, he graciously accepts the vinyl. 

“How much is it going to cost me, my pride or my dignity?” Bad asks, clearly amused at himself, as a smug look flashes across his face. “No but seriously, what’s the total?” Skeppy shook his head, a small smile gracing his features.

“Don’t worry about it, this ones on me.” Bad seemed confused, they just met but he’s already giving Bad free gifts. Bad began to detest this idea, not wanting to walk away without giving Skeppy something in return.

“I can’t just take this, is there anything I can do in return?” Skeppy seemed slightly taken aback by the persistence of his newfound friend, no one would normally turn down something free. The shorter male narrowed his eyes, visibly skeptical. 

“Just pay next time you come around.” Bad seemed surprised at Skeppy’s rebuttal, come back to the shop and see Skeppy again? Is that what Skeppy was implying, did he want to see Bad again? Bad had a million questions, none of which could be answered. Somewhere somehow, a fire started. Nothing big, just a spark..

But if you fan a flame, it just gets bigger.

“Next time, yeah..next time.” Bad gave a fond smile towards his new friend. “I’ll see you soon, Skeppy.”

The night ended quicker than they wanted. The streets were abandoned and quiet, only the flickering of a light post made movement, the only sound was subtle winds. The once cold and boring day, turned into a warm evening. The two would never forget the day and as Skeppy left for home, a fire deep inside began to roar. Would he see Bad again? Or would Bad simply run away the second he saw an exit? Skeppy didn’t know the answer but he hoped someday, they would meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this, if you spotted any grammatical mistakes I apologize. Stay healthy! :)


	2. Tonight the light of love is in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believing his "friend" had forgotten about him, Skeppy tries to move on with his days. His co-workers and friends constantly tease him, his fault for telling them about the strange encounter. Fortunately for Skeppy, his assumptions were incorrect.
> 
> Title was directly picked from the song Will You Love Me Tomorrow by the Shirelles

Skeppy wasn’t entirely confident today, or any day since that night so many weeks ago. The fire in his heart burned in a way that left marks all over. 

Today was especially busy. It was a warm, Friday afternoon, and the day moved along like any normal busy day. It had been two weeks since his closing adventure, two weeks since he met Bad, and two weeks since his heart had stuttered in such a way that not even Skeppy himself could comprehend. The minute he got home, Skeppy hopped in a discord call with his co-workers; Techno and Vurb, as well as Spifey. Skeppy ranted about the interaction, his face flushing when he mentioned the awkward stumble in. His boss, Techno, seemed thoroughly unamused but listened tentatively. On the other hand Vurb and Spifey would not shut up.

“You guys are made for eachother, it’s fate.” Skeppy rolled his eyes at Vurb’s comment. They had just met and Skeppy didn’t believe in fate, or at least he didn’t before. 

“Okay, we’re not ‘made for eachother,’ plus I don’t know anything about him.” A wave of silence filled the call, no one making an attempt to talk, so Skeppy tried again. “I asked him to come back, if he wants to see me again he can.” Skeppy added, a hint of secret desperation laced his words. Spifey picked up on this.

“You’re practically begging for him to give you a smooch, huh Skeppy?” Spifey’s voice feigning baby talk, you could hear the shit-eating grin through the mic. Though not visible to others, Skeppy’s face flushed a deep red. Everything he’d said before was true, he knew nothing about Bad. There was no reason for him to feel so...weird. Skeppy couldn’t describe his feelings, or anything for that matter. 

“Give him a break.” A quiet, monotone voice perked up. Techno had given up trying to ignore the obvious panic Skeppy was going through, “Look Skeppy, I’m sure he’ll come back. Talk things out then, not during work though and don’t continue givin’ out free things.” Skeppy couldn’t help but smile, Techno wasn’t very good at understanding these kinds of things but he was trying.

“Thanks Techno, I appreciate it.” Techno waved off the compliment, trying to change the subject from boys to work. That was the last they talked about it….that day.

Two weeks had passed, two weeks of checking the door every time it opened, two weeks of being teased by his friends, two weeks of being alone in his own thoughts. Eventually Skeppy gave up on waiting for the man that made him feel so warm, trying to focus on his work and get his life back together. 

Lucky for Skeppy, his assumptions were incorrect. Just as he had occupied himself with a customer; helping them look for their item, the door to the shop opened with a chime. Unable to check this time around, Skeppy never noticed the man he’d been waiting, praying to whatever god was out there to come back to visit him. Unlike Skeppy, Spifey wasn’t occupied. Spifey overheard the gentlemen ask if Skeppy was working today. Of course he had to tell his friend, maybe rub his own victory in the man’s face.

“Skeppy, your man is here.” Spifey whispered to Skeppy who leaned back to listen, the customer only slightly occupied with choosing a vinyl. Spifey gestured in the man’s general direction. Skeppy’s eyes only seemed to widen, finally after so long he could clearly see the male he’d only longed for. The customer seemed to find what they wanted and Skeppy decided he would rather keep his job. 

The anticipation coursed through both Skeppy and Bad’s veins. Would it be awkward? Would they decide to end the friendship that barely just began? So many questions filled their minds, only seeming to double the longer it took. Bad knew Skeppy was busy with work so he took this opportunity to steal glances, every now and then catching Skeppy’s eyes. The nerves within Bad only grew the more he studied the working male, the way Skeppy’s hair perfectly complimented his face, or how he focused when someone was speaking. Bad couldn’t help but notice the little things like how Skeppy brushed his hands through his hair whenever his hand was free. All of this to say, the same sized fire was burning within Bad’s heart. 

“Hey..” A breathless whisper was spoken towards Bad. Skeppy had walked up as quickly as he could, hoping to once again feel the spark he felt before. Both seemed speechless; dumbfounded. Finally they could talk, face to face, their questions could be answered, the two weeks it took for this wouldn’t be in vain. But neither of them spoke a word, seeming too anxious to. 

“I’m sorry this took so long, uh..” Bad paused, trying to think of the right words. He fidgeted with his fingers in front of him, trying to recall the words he had rehearsed so many times to get right. “Do you have any song recommendations…?” Skeppy quirked an eyebrow, song recommendations? It seemed weird to him; out of the normal but he was already this deep.  


“I suppose since you enjoy old love songs, maybe try out--” Skeppy walked around a display case to a few neatly aligned and well packaged vinyls. Almost instantly Skeppy seemed to pick one out, specifically one he expected Bad would enjoy listening to. The songs on the track itself weren’t Skeppy’s favorite but in terms of Bad’s genre, they were nice to listen to. Skeppy placed the vinyl on the register counter in front of him, as if beckoning Bad to his side. Bad made his way over to the register, his light brown eyes scanned over the back. “Try this one out, it’s one of my favorites.”

This is normal behavior, professional, and simple. Bad knew this, he knew it was Skeppy’s job and there was nothing to it. Still it made his heart race out of control. What’s going on? Why was he feeling this way? They’d only just met yet Bad was already head over heels for the worker, “Uh you’re gonna let me pay this time right?” A small tinge of relief filled the atmosphere, yes they were incredibly awkward around each other but it didn’t seem to block out their natural chemistry. Bad gave a small smile towards the shorter male, hoping for an answer. 

“No, actually I want the shop to go bankrupt, actually take everything.” Skeppy said, sarcasm ever so prominent in his voice. Bad huffed in amusement at the joke, the aura around the two seemed calm and natural. 

“I mean, if you insist.” Bad played along, rolling his eyes in a joking fashion. They seemed in their own world; as if no one was there to bother them. “How much?” Bad motioned towards the vinyl.

“Do you want the real price or the friend discount?” This joking manner seemed to continue throughout their conversation. Normally when Skeppy was with a customer, it would take merely a few minutes. With Bad there every time he seemed ready to leave, Skeppy would slip in another shrewd comment, regardless of how long the line got.

The fire that was sparked seemed to grow larger by the second, the awkward tension being replaced with a different sort of feeling. Realizing how busy it was, Bad decided to leave. He would much rather Skeppy kept his job. “Hey I should probably get goin’ now, don’t want your boss on your tail.” Though Bad wished nothing more than to continue to speak to Skeppy, it was for the best. “I’ll be back, don’t worry.” They knew the more they saw each other, the larger the flame would get and the more attached they would become. They didn’t care.

“Don’t take two weeks this time, okay?” Even within the sarcasm, Bad looked at Skeppy. Not a normal glance or an appreciative gaze. This was different, Bad’s eyes were full of longing, a look that gave Skeppy goosebumps. 

As Bad left, the feeling of safety and comfort lingered behind. The day was busy and exhausting but the moment they shared together made the day bearable.

Bad made a lot of Skeppy's days bearable it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you guys for the support from the first chapter, this is my first fic so I hope to progressively improve. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! Stay safe and healthy, love you all :D


	3. Somethin' stupid like, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last visit, Bad had been sent into a whirl of emotions. He wasn't able to comprehend a single one of them, in an act of panic Bad called his friends to explain his situation. Even when his head is a mess, it only takes Bad a few days to miss the shorter male.
> 
> Title from Frank Sinatra’s Somethin’ Stupid

Oh lord this was dangerous. Bad exited the shop, a smile on his face before he could feel his confidence drain. _I just did that, I managed to not make a fool of myself in front of him._ Bad clutched his face, feeling the flush rise to his cheeks. Disbelief coursed through his veins as he walked home, almost running into a few people on the way. 

_“I’ll be back, don’t worry.” Bad had smiled, knowing full well how intoxicating Skeppy’s presence was._

_”Don’t take two weeks this time, okay?” The worker sounded genuine, almost as if he dropped the teasing. Bad couldn’t help; couldn’t help the way his eyes had sparkled at Skeppy’s words, longing and dreamy._

“Guys I have to tell you something, it's about that one worker I was talking about the other day.” Bad couldn’t help but talk to his friends, he had to let his thoughts be heard by someone.

“You mean the guy you were desperately pining over because he and I quote ‘looked so elegant dancing and singing, even if it was sort of embarrassing.’ If that’s what you meant then, yes Bad we remember.” Ant rolled his eyes, though no one would’ve known otherwise. His tone wasn’t annoyed or even uninterested, Ant was simply teasing.

“Well- Whatever, anyways I went back to see him.” Bad let out a small huff of fond annoyance. He knew Ant meant not harm and it was just normal for them.

“What’s his name? I’m curious if I know the guy.” A voice spoke up, sounding curious at his friend's infatuation.

“I think Bad said his name was..Skeppy?” Another voice spoke up, this one belonged to a female. Captain Puffy sighed into the microphone, almost as if she was apologizing. “Sorry, I may have remembered wrong but I believe that was his name.”

“Skeppy? Bro I didn’t put two and two together, yeah I know Skeppy.” Sam let out, a small smile graced his features and Bad seemed almost relieved.

“Everytime I’m around him I feel really nervous and my stomach hurts but in a good way I guess.” Bad confessed, his face heating up just at the thought of Skeppy. “I said I’d go see him soon but I don’t think I can wait that long..is that clingy?”

“Bad it doesn’t make you clingy, you obviously seem to find him interesting. Talk to him, see if you can hang out someday.” Captain Puffy sounded soft, trying to comfort her friend.

“Yeah, go for it Bad. Clearly there’s something goin’ on.” Ant teased, still clearly reassuring his friend. Bad’s smile got wider. It was settled, he would go see Skeppy sometime in the next few days, whenever he could.

Bad _definitely_ didn’t expect to go back the next day. He expected to go back a few days later, let everything settle and get his mind in the correct place to converse with the younger male.

Except he didn’t wait. He went the next day, bright and early in the morning with two coffee cups.

-

It was a bright Saturday morning, the sun though only slightly peeking out from behind the horizon, already decided today was going to be blinding bright and horribly humid. The darked haired male was very groggy that morning, eyes half lidded as he made his way to work. Of course Skeppy had to wake up later than usual so he could barely get ready fully, which was shown through his horribly unkempt hair that dared to get worse as the wind passed through the street. A groan of exhaustion and slight annoyance wiggled it’s way out of Skeppy’s throat, seeming a lot louder than intended. 

As Skeppy neared the shop, he spotted a familiar figure though he couldn’t tell who it was. The closer Skeppy got and the more he could see the features of the male, his heart beating faster as he continued to walk up to Bad.

“Hey, is there something I can help you with?” A breathless Skeppy started, realizing his voice was croaky from not being used. Skeppy cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Sorry..” He quickly mumbled, pulling out the store keys.

Bad jumped a little at the sudden deepness of Skeppy’s voice, a shiver running down his spine. _holy muffin, what was that-_ “Uh I thought I would buy you coffee, y’know for letting me take the vinyl for free the first time.” A small smile managed its way onto Bad’s flushed face.

With a hesitant hand, Skeppy plucked the coffee from Bad’s hands. He was more than grateful for the act, even so he felt bad. “Thank you, I haven’t had any coffee this morning so this is great.” Skeppy shot Bad a sweet smile, unlocking the store with a soft _click._ “You’re welcome to come in, I still have a little to do before opening so we can chat in the meantime, yeah?” Skeppy offered while holding the door for Bad who, with an appreciative glance, walked inside. 

“Wow it looks so much different when the lights aren’t on.” Bad joked, knowing he could barely see anything as there weren’t many windows. Skeppy let out a light hearted chuckle, quickly turning on the lights. Bad gazed around the store, he was in it less than 24 hours ago and everything looked the same. 

“Please make yourself comfortable, I’ll be only a second.” Skeppy gestured to the lounge chairs that sat in various open spaces. Quickly, Skeppy slipped into the staffroom, placing his things on a table. His heart continued to beat in a rushed way. It took him a second to gather his thoughts, taking a deep breath Skeppy stepped back into the shop’s main area, subconsciously pushing his hair back to fix the mess. For the first time since he got the coffee, Skeppy took a small sip, face twisting in disgust. He didn’t have the heart to complain to Bad so he swallowed that sip and masked the displeasure.

“Welcome back sleepy muffin.” Bad was sat across the cash register on one of the bean bag chairs. The small gesture made Skeppy break out into a chuckle.

“Muffin? What am I, a snack?” Skeppy teased, fondness lacing his words. “Anyways Bad, you obviously didn’t come here just to give me coffee, so what’s up?” Skeppy took another sip of his horridly bitter coffee, managing to force down a disgusted face.

“Well- I mean that’s-” Bad couldn’t tell whether or not to lie. He thought he saw the spark in Skeppy’s eyes, the same spark he felt. But now that he has to face it out loud, his assumptions wavered. “Iwaswonderingifwecouldhangoutsometimewhenyou’renotatwork.” Bad blurted out, his words so jumbled Skeppy thought it was gibberish.

“One more time.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, y’know when you’re not at work.” Bad’s words were mumbled but clear enough for Skeppy to hear.

“Oh.” Skeppy sounded breathless as if those words had stolen the air in his lungs. “Uh, yes yes! I mean I’d love to hang out with you sometime.” A blush had managed its way onto Skeppy’s features.

“Wonderful!” Bad exclaimed, probably more enthusiastically than he meant. “Ah- I mean, cool?” He said with uncertainty. Skeppy just gave Bad a look of understanding, it seemed to calm him down. 

-

“This is so fucking stupid, why are we doing this?” Skeppy asked, clearly amused but trying to be annoying. 

“Language muffin head, we’re doing this because you chose the last activity.” Bad rolled his eyes as if it was just so obvious. “Come on, do it for me.”

“I thought you were taking me out, not the other way around.” Skeppy teased, a small smile daring to cross his face.

“What?!” Bad choked out, face getting redder as the seconds passed. “I’m not taking you out on a date, we’re just hanging out like bros.” 

“Yeah okay, that's why you stared at me for 5 years? Anyways we can do this if you want, I was just kidding.” Skeppy walked into the establishment. _Karaoke, great._ Bad ignored the comment and tried to focus on their karaoke date.

_Bad fiddled with his thumbs, anxiety overcoming all his senses. Was he well dressed? He felt both overdressed and underdressed. Suddenly a figure came into sight, it was Skeppy. He had on a light blue sweater, the sleeves being only slightly longer than his arms. Skeppy also adorned a similarly matching beanie, light blue with a small face in the middle of it._

_”Sorry if I’m late, took me awhile to get here.” Skeppy chuckled a bit, seeming a bit winded. Bad’s eyes wander up and down his date’s outfit, too focused to hear Skeppy’s apology. “Bad?” Yep, he noticed the staring, Skeppy’s own face adorned a red blush at the attention._

_”Hm, oh sorry I got a bit..distracted.” Bad seemed utterly embarrassed at his inappropriate behavior. It was normal casual clothing, nothing special. Bad may have only seen skeppy in his work attire but still, his clothes were normal. Yet Bad couldn’t help but steal glances everytime he got the chance to.”Are you hungry? We can go get something for dinner.” Bad offered, a small smile creeping up. Skeppy seemed to like the idea, rambling about one of his favorite local restaurants. Bad never stopped smiling throughout dinner._

-

“Oh come on now, George, that’s unfair.” Dream wheezed out, seeming out of breath from laughing so hard.

“I won fair and square, Sapnap said so.” George smirked, seeming equally breathless.

“Sapnap is dumb, it doesn’t count.” Dream softly punched George in the arm, smiles on both their faces. The door chimed with excitement indicating someone was there. Quickly they scrambled to the front of the store.

“Oh Bad, welcome welcome.” George greeted the familiar brunet inside, stopping at the younger male. “And this is?” He quipped, eyebrow raising in a confused and teasing manner. “Your date, hm Bad?”

“Pretty much, I’m Skeppy.” Bad shot George and Skeppy a dangerous glare, seeming very embarrassed. “Nice to meet you-” Skeppy looked down at the nametag on George’s shirt. “George.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Skeppy. Ah one last thing, this is Dream. He’s sort of just hanging around for the night.” George motioned to the tall blond standing next to him. 

“What's it with the goofy names? Dream and Bad? Seems kinda sus.” Skeppy jokes, both George and Skeppy letting out a hearty laugh.

“Well not everyone can be named _Skeppy._ ” Dream returned the joke, letting a shit-eating grin replace his smaller, nervous smile. 

“Oh my god is it pop off time? Are we popping off?” George questioned with an excited tone, though it wasn’t _really_ a question. 

-

“Jeez, your friends are highly exhausting.” Skeppy sighed, treading down the sidewalk with Bad keeping up with him. He adorned a small smile and a light blush, hooking their pinkies together as they walked. “Fun, but tiring.” 

“Yeah, they’re muffins but we love 'em anyways.” Bad chuckled lightly, knowing perfectly well they’ve done way worse. Skeppy glanced at Bad with an agreeing smirk. Small banter and short stories float throughout the chill night air, at some point the two had intertwined hands. Soon their night came to an end as they wandered upon a small house.

“That walk went by quick, wow, okay.” Skeppy jokes, leading Bad up to the door. “Thank you, Bad. For stumbling into my work place and not thinking I was totally weird.” Skeppy’s eyes softened, admiration and love laced his words.

“I could never think you’re weird Skeppy.” Bad smiled, not noticing how close they had gotten. All Bad could do was look at the sparkles in Skeppy’s eyes.

“Oh..” Skeppy breathed out, eyes closing as their lips interlock. At first Bad was surprised, not knowing what to do but quickly he returned the motion, eyes closing as he let his emotions take over. The chilly night turned warm and comfortable, hearts beating in sync. Skeppy was the first to break away, panting slightly at the lack of oxygen. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. “I should..I should go inside, it’s getting late.” 

“Of course.” Bad seemed equally as phased, a goofy smile adorning his features. 

“Goodnight Bad, I-” Skeppy stopped himself, thinking something over but in the end deciding to continue. “I love you.” He smiled, slowly unlocking his front door and slipping inside, the door wasn’t fully closed though.

Surprised and dazed at his words, it took Bad a second to comprehend what he had just said. “I love you too, Skeppy.” He whispered under his breath, just loud enough for Skeppy to hear it. “Goodnight.” At that Skeppy closed the door, locking it behind him.

Skeppy lingered at the door, hands ghosting over his lips which were upturned to a smile. With a small chuckle he decided to keep this from his co-workers, he couldn’t endure the teasing yet. 

Both were left with a new sense of warmth that overtook them, knowing the waiting had finally come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I hope you guys enjoy the ending! I really do apologize if there are any mistakes. I appreciate everything! Please tell me if I messed up with spelling or if you notice anything missing. Thank you for reading, stay safe and healthy!


End file.
